


one year

by joe_mama



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joe_mama/pseuds/joe_mama
Summary: how i imagine the beings that are Unus and Annus.
Relationships: Unus and Annus
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	one year

** Unus **

Selfless. Caring. Loud. Positive.

It takes the form of a thick cloud of pitch black that hovers hundreds of feet above the ground, circling, watching. It observes. It remains in the same area, invisible to any living creature's eye, until it can return, in whichever form it likes for one year. Unus's most common form is that of a black panther. It's wide, large paws allow it to flawlessly swerve and speed across the forest floor, and it's bright amber eyes allow it to spot any being from miles away. Unus is known for its loud, careless acts, and although that may sound bad, it helps in the most dire of situations.

The small villages near the forest where Unus stays don't fear the being, but they admire it from afar, learning from a safe distance and imagining where it comes from. The lean creature doesn't appear much, but when it does, the villagers know to respect it.

**Annus**

Loyal. Realistic. Thoughtful. Confident.

One would say Annus is quite the opposite of Unus. Its form most of the time is that of a blinding white stream of water that runs underground. It, too, is invisible to any living creature, but instead of observing, like Unus does, it listens. It feels the vibrations and sound waves from hundreds of miles above, and very few things are left unheard. Just like Unus, it has no mass, no volume, it just _is_.

When it's Annus's time to crawl up into the outside world, it takes the shape of an albino lion with a long, well-kept mane that appears to shine under the sunlight. Its ears- which remain hidden under fur most of the time- can catch sounds up to 15 kilometres away, and that's without straining. It often stays in savannahs or dry deserts on the opposite side of the world where Unus is at. Nearby tribes call Annus a God, even though it's far from being one.

Together Unus and Annus observe the world, indirectly reminding people who are struggling that they don't have much time on this Earth, and they should do what they must to enjoy said time. In order to respect what they tell others, they can only roam free for a year until they go back to their original forms for 100 years, so they can remind the next generation as well.

There is no Unus without Annus and vice versa. They complete each other. When they meet, their eyes turn into the other's respective color. Unus' eyes fade into white, and Annus' pupils dilate until its eyes are pitch black.

The two sit down beside each other, watching their last sunset before their sent their separate ways, and they can finally settle down. That is, until it's their time once again.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i was gonna put this in there somewhere but it didn't really fit anywhere so i'll explain it here:
> 
> so unus and annus, after their 100 year wait, can turn into whatever form they like, and one year, to try something new, they turned into humans.
> 
> mark and ethan.
> 
> (do y'all want more of this?? i originally made a ref sheet for both of them and i felt the need to write the lore down lol)


End file.
